


Shut the Curtains

by braddered



Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: M/M, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braddered/pseuds/braddered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another regular night in the tradley flat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut the Curtains

It was a late saturday night, and the beautiful yet blinding lights from the never ending streets of London gleamed through the windows into the hotel room. The sweet smell of a Nando's medium chicken wrap was circling the warm air throughout the room and the green walls complimented the gorgeous cream carpets that were able to warm even the coldest of souls.

 

'Tris, shut the curtains! I can't see a thing with those fucking lights blaring through the windows' Bradley shouted from the bathroom. He was always looking his best, even when he wasn't trying. His beautiful brunette curls were either draped across his forehead or quiffed up to a state that drove me insane. He was wearing a blue hoodie and his white baggy t-shirt that we would all borrow off of each other if we didn't have anything else. I obliged to his requests and got up off of the bed to take one final glance at the beautiful view we were able to have from the room. I shut the curtains in one swift movement, trying to memorise as much of the view as possible. I knew once the curtains were shut - they would stay like that. 

 

I knew how Brad liked it, and I just wanted to see him happy. Even if it was just small things like shutting the curtains, or making him a cup of tea when he wakes up. I want him to know what he truly means to me and I like to show it through little things. He especially liked it when I ran him a hot bath after a hard day's work at the studio because it meant he could finally relax and I could enjoy his company.

 

'Thank you!' He said as he walked out the bathroom whilst combing his hair upwards with his fingers. Oh my God I loved him so much. The way his eyes glistened under the light, the way his jeans were always a little bit baggy at the bottom as he could never find a pair of jeans short enough for him and the way he could wear literally anything and still look as beautiful as ever. I couldn't help but let a small smile creep on my lips as he continued to walk into the room. 'What are you staring at?' He asked as he let out a small embarassed giggle.

 

'You're so cute' I responded as I looked down into my hands and let out a small laugh before returning my gaze to Brad's eyes.

 

'And you are tremendously hot' Brad replied as he looked up and down my body. I was sprawled across the bed with my head only barely touching the pillows and my legs almost dangling off of the end of the bed. I was wearing my leather jacket and acid wash grey jeans - something I knew Brad loved, and I loved to tease him. I personally didn't think I looked great considering this was like my comfort wear, but as long as he thinks I am attractive then my life goal has been achieved.

 

'Oh, really?' I asked as my face pulled a sarcastic shocked expression and my eyebrows raised. He bit his lip seductively and from the moment his eyes moved from searching up and down my body to my eyes I knew that I wanted him.

 

Fuck, I wanted him bad. 

 

He knew biting his lip drew me crazy and especially when he looks up and down my body at the same time. He was so damn attractive and I don't understand how he does it. He was so effortlessly gorgeous and I never quite understood how he did it.

 

'You want me to prove it?' He asked as he winked at me and his brown eyes lit up and opened wide before tracing the bed before placing his hands by my side. He started to crawl up my body, slowly, dragging each leg with him as he edged closer and closer to my face. His eyes never left my body once, and with each push his hands got closer and closer to my body. He was teasing me - and it was working. 

 

I could already feel my erection coming and it grew and grew as his legs brushed against mine. He lifted up his right leg and positioned it inbetween mine and his hands slowly circled my sides before he grabbed my wrists in one swift motion. His legs were still travelling up and down my body and his back was arched above my chest. I managed to free one hand from his hard grip and stroke his back before pressing it down bringing his face and body closer to mine. He smirked and quickly regained power over my wrists and pressed them back down onto the bed. His grip was emmensely strong as I could feel the bed springing back underneath me, as my chest had a swift moment touching his. He was so warm and he made me feel loved. Crap I love him. Brad can fuck off I can't deal with him anymore and his pretty face.

 

He started kissing my neck slowly, his tongue tracing my skin and sending shivers through my body everytime his lips touched me. His kisses went up and down my neck before he reached my jawline and started licking it viciously. He kissed and kissed and licked and licked before he knew I couldn't take it anymore. My erection was already huge and I knew he could feel it against his own. His curly hair tickled my skin as it brushed passed my lips before he stared back into my eyes.

 

'I am so glad you shut the curtains' He said before placing his hands on my cheeks and uniting our lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
